Field of the Invention
The invention relates to free flow oxygen delivery systems, and more particularly to oxygen delivery systems used for trached or intubated patients on continuous oxygen via T-piece.
Description of the Related Art
Every year, hundreds of patients, trached or intubated and on continuous oxygen via a T-piece or closed tracheal suction adapters are accidentally disconnected for one reason or another. Most of these patients on this modality are usually in the process of weaning off of a mechanical ventilator, and most are dependent on higher oxygen concentrations, have weakened respiratory musculature, and, if alert, are highly anxious. In most cases, an accidental disconnection will result in severe respiratory distress due to hypoxia. This could also precipitate acute secondary conditions like a myocardial infarction, stroke, and even death.